


All Along

by duvent



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duvent/pseuds/duvent
Summary: Kise’s cute when he’s cranky.
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Midorima Shintarou
Kudos: 36





	All Along

Midorima locked the door, shrugged off his coat, and put on a pair of slippers. He patted his coat pockets, then folded the coat over his arm.

Kise came bounding down the hall. “Here, give me that. I picked up more hangers, and other things we needed.” He brandished a mesh laundry hamper. 

“Did you get a lamp? We need more lighting, since we didn’t get the apartment that faces south.” 

Kise stretched out his arms. “Why buy a lamp when you can bathe in sunlight right here?” 

“Yeah, no.”

“You should really spoil me sometimes.”

“I’ll think about it.” Midorima went into the living room, sank down into the kotatsu and rubbed his eyes. When he adjusted his glasses, Kise was in the middle of taking off his hoodie (he was always naturally warmer). Midorima's heart made the tiniest dip —

Midorima wondered whether he should apologize for yesterday. He had forgotten Kise’s birthday. 

_“Let’s do something this weekend. It’s not too late, right?”_

_“You know what else it’s_ not _? A big deal or anything.”_

_“Kise, I understand that you’re mad.”_

_“I’m not mad.”_

_“It’s okay to be mad. Just tell me what I’m supposed to do.”_

_“Why should I? Don't you know me by now?”_

_“I just don’t want to mess up again.”_

_“You’d have to wait another year for that.”_

_“How long are you going to be like this?”_

_“A million years.”_

_Midorima sighed._

_“A million and one years.”_

_“Up to you.”_

_“FINE. A million and two.”_

Midorima scrambled out of the kotatsu. “I almost forgot. I have to go out again.”

“The interview, right?” 

“Mm.” 

“See, I didn’t forget.”

Midorima hugged Kise. “I’ll make it up to you later.” 

“I’m counting on it.”

“Okay, I'm off.”

“A million and three!” Kise yelled as Midorima left.

* * *

On the train, Midorima checked his phone. Four messages popped up:

_Be careful._

_Watch out for strange people._

_Love you._

_Good luck._

And four starry emojis. 

‘Love you too,’ Midorima replied.


End file.
